Moments of Clarity
by mysticblue17
Summary: "Caroline is going to learn this valuable lesson: Sometimes when you get what you want, it's not actually what you want." –Candice Accola. Caroline claimed Klaus could go but they just couldn't, wouldn't leave it like that. (based on 421 and going forward)
1. No Excuse to Stay

Title: Moments of Clarity  
Author: mystic_blue17  
Summary: Caroline saw the silver lining in the depth of her despair. (based on 421) Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profit from writing about them.  
A/N: I am convinced that I am going to watch the reason of season 4 with a pit of anxiety and hope why not share that with all of you? Here we go!

* * *

Elijah shot him a look when he heard the buzz of Klaus' phone. Klaus looked at the screen and was surprised by the number display.

Elijah shook his head, signaling to his brother that this meeting with the witches discussing the plan of attack was too important for him to leave. Klaus paid him no mind and went onto the balcony.

"Sweetheart what a surprise." He said warmly.

"Wha? I- You answered." Caroline said obviously befuddled by his voice. She stepped out of her mother's room after checking on her for the fourth time in the last hour. She slid to the floor, facing the door.

He looked out on the cityscape of New Orleans, taking in the sights. "I hate to point out the obvious but when people call they usually want to talk to the person."

"Well I don't." she said stubbornly. She picked at a lose thread on her clothes.

He grinned. "Now why don't I believe that?"

She relented. Her sadness affecting the tone of her words. "It would just be easier if you didn't answer the phone."

"Well it seems like we are at an impasse because, baring a white oak stake to my heart, I can't think of any reason why I wouldn't answer your phone call." He said easily.

He could her scoff but continued on. "Well maybe you should say what you want to say before I go any further."

"Silas attacked my mom today."

He closed his eyes. Silas attacking a mere human. It couldn't have ended well. His relationship with his own mother was hardly ideal but he could sympathize. Before he could say anything, she started talking again.

"She was so completely still. My whole world was spinning out of control. I felt like my chest was caving in." She wiped her tears quickly knowing that too soon her courage would fail her and she needed to say what she had to say but also he deserved to hear it. "In the back of my head, I thought now there is no excuse."

"Excuse for what?" he questioned.

"For me to stay here." She stopped there. Her words hanging for a moment.

The real meaning behind her words raced through his mind. The banister crumbled in his hand. "Come to New Orleans."

The conversation stalled again. Klaus dared to hope while simultaneously Caroline felt tears fall down again.

"But she didn't die."

Her words hit him and the implications left him conflicted.

"She is ok and I won't leave her here alone." She reaffirmed to him, maybe to herself.

"There is nothing to say you have to stay there in that town."

Caroline closed her eyes in resignation and then looked up to the door to her mother's room. "She wouldn't go and I won't leave her."

She let out a little laugh trying to ease the tension somehow. "I bet you wished you let this one go to voicemail."

It was his turn to sigh. "I think we both know I would never turn you away."

"Never?" she questioned softly.

"I can be patient for the right thing, for the right person." He responded.

She floundered for a moment, unsure of how to continue but ultimately decided that it was time to end the call. "Goodnight Klaus."

"Till next time, love."

They both smiled.

* * *

A/N: I can't have been the only one thinking that during that scene, if Liz dies there is no reason for Caroline to stay in MF right? I was tearing up but endgame thinking always prevails. Well it didn't happen and I almost think that made things worse. Kinda like a tease. If anyone cares to know I wrote several drafts of this which means that there is probably going to be a sequel. Please review! I'd love to know what you think. So in a really twisted way (totally in keeping with the show) early Happy Mother's Day ladies!


	2. Not the Same Promises

Title: Moments of Clarity  
Author: mystic_blue17  
Summary: Caroline saw the silver lining in the depth of her despair. (based on 421) Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profit from writing about them.  
A/N: Urgh I regret having high hopes for last night's epi. This is a direct reflection of my feelings for the epi. I actually wrote it on my phone last night and let it simmer before posting it because my initial reaction was not favourable.

* * *

She rolled her eyes when her phone rang. He was like clockwork with these phone calls. Every Thursday night at 8 without fail, her phone rang.

She settled into her bed and answered. "Hello."

"Good evening." He said warmly.

"So what's happening with you?" she asked quickly.

"Alright." He must have sensed that she didn't want to talk about herself tonight because he let her dictate the conversation. "I'm stirring up trouble as I do and Elijah is running around."

"Of course you would." she said rolling her eyes. "Do you have any new minions to help you with your whirlwind of trouble?"

"You would be surprised how much ruckus I can cause on my lonesome."

She huffed out a breath clearly unsatisfied by his answer

"I don't know what you want me to say love."

"I don't know. Be exciting. Be surprising. Be Klaus."

"You think I'm exciting and surprising?" he questioned. She blushed realizing that she let that slip.

She not so subtly changed the topic. "Have you at least made any new friends?"

"I suppose you could say that." He answered mysteriously.

"Any pretty blonde girls catch your eye?" she teased.

"Caroline." He stopped her train of thought and said "I'm not ready yet."

"Boys." She said exasperatedly. "You have lived for centuries but you don't seem to get it yet. Love happens, even to you, the big bad hybrid."

He could picture her as she simultaneously imparted her wisdom and teased him.

"Listen when you saved me that night, did I mean anything to you but leverage?" She waited a beat and when he didn't answer she pressed on. "Honestly you didn't even know me, I couldn't have meant anything to you."

"But I know you now."

"I guess."

"No I know you." Klaus said firmly.

"It's ok to move on Klaus." She said her voice getting small.

"I'm not. " He shook his head even though she couldn't see him. "No Caroline. I'm not going to give you the same promises Tyler gave you. I am going to think about you every day. I am never going to forget you and I can't imagine being happy without you."

His words echoing the promise she elicited from Tyler but so much more. "Klaus I don't know what to say to that." She answered honestly.

The thing with their conversations since he left town was that the distance made them honest for some reason. They had been getting closer, almost friends if they had to define it. But underlying all their conversations was the knowledge that there were real feelings between them.

"You don't have to say anything. " Klaus replied. "I have made things a little awkward now, haven't I?"

She smiled a little at his words. "No more awkward than you pointing it out."

He figured if it was awkward now, there was no harm in taking a bit further. "Caroline the only thing that Tyler got right that night is that we are immortal. And I'm not giving up on you yet."

He sensed his brother's presence in the room. "I have to go. Sweet dreams love."

"Goodnight Klaus."

* * *

A/N: Ok so I am going to put it out there. I did not like last night's epi. The content was fair to good I would say but what is really ticking me off is the push for Steroline. I can support the couple with Klaus leaving for TO, even if I liked them better as totally platonic friends but it's too soon. Like writers give me some time to transition and honestly to grieve a little bit. It's too soon. I'm just not ready to believe her with someone else. And yes the hints aren't overwhelming but we have seen them setting it up for a while now and I'm just not ready yet. Sigh. Alright rant over I'm going to go write some more Klaroline because I still believe in them long term.


	3. The only reason I am in town is you love

Title: Moments of Clarity  
Author: mystic_blue17  
Summary: Caroline saw the silver lining in the depth of her despair. (based on 421)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profit from writing about them.  
A/N: Dear tvd friends I am embarrassed how long it took me to realize that since Katherine took the cure she is now a viable doppelganger. Honestly it didn't hit me till last night. I honestly facepalmed! I blame the awesomeness of Klaroline and the fact that I watched it post star trek. That was officially past my bedtime considering I was working the next day. That sounds like something right? Oh lord. Shame on me! Oh well onwards.

* * *

"And then she hit me!" Caroline exclaimed relaying the story.

Klaus looked at her fondly just like when she needed a replacement prom dress. "Do you want me to dagger her?"

"No. Crazy anti-hero to the rescue." she grumbled but mulled it over then smiled at him " But I reserve the right to change my mind in the future."

Klaus opened his mouth to answer but the shrill of her phone interrupted their conversation. He offered to take her home just in case she needed protection. They actually weren't far. They had been taking the 'scenic' route for the last hour. It took about 10 minutes to get home from the school.

"Elena." she read her display "Be quiet ok?" she directed him.

"I think it's fairly obvious the only reason I am in town is you love."

She shot him a look. He mimed zipped his mouth shut, amusement shining in his eyes. She hushed him for good measure as she accepted the call. "Hey Elena. What's up?"

Klaus whistled along loud enough to annoy Caroline but not loud enough to be heard over the phone. He really didn't care to hear what the latest doppelganger had to say. Caroline's side of the conversation, on the other hand, was hard to miss.

"What? Are you ok?" He could hear the panic in her voice.

"You what?!" Caroline exclaimed. He flinched at her sheer volume.

She breathed a sigh of relief. "Elena don't worry. We are going to figure this out I promise. "

"Ok yea call her."

She glanced at him as she answered. "Call me later. I'll be around."

During her short telephone conversation, they had circled around and come to a stop outside her house. Caroline bit her lip."Klaus?"

"Your friends are completely oblivious to the amount of time we spend together." he remarked casually.

It was true. Sometimes it felt like she spent as much time with Klaus as she did with Tyler, if not more. But right now, there were more pressing matters to talk about.

"Klaus?"

"Yes love?" he said warmly.

"I need to tell you something." She gulped nervously. "Elena didn't take the cure. "

The conversation instantly became more serious. "Then who did?"he asked cautiously.

"Katherine." She revealed.

"Caroline." The implications running through his head.

"Yea I figured you would want to know. To be honest there is no love lost between myself and her. And..." she paused thinking of the right way to phase it " And I know that hybrids are important to you. "

"They are important for us." he amended.

She scrunched her face at him then sighed. "She was at the school when Elena forced her to take the cure."

"I have to go." he said torn. He knew that he needed to get to Katherine before she disappeared again but he was reluctant to leave Caroline.

"I know."

He reached out for her hand, placing his on top of hers. "Thank you for the invitation."

"Thanks for coming." She said focusing on his hand on top of hers, not quite able to look at him in the eye. They both knew that this could be the last time they see each in person for a long time.

"I'll talk to you soon." he promised.

"Yea if you aren't too busy building an army." She lamely joked.

He tilted her head up and said sincerely. "You know I always make time for you."

"Go Klaus. Happy hunting." She smiled faintly.

"Alright sweet dreams love." he said nodding his head to the window of her room. With one last lingering glance, they set off in different directions.

"Klaus?" she called out to him. He stopped and looked at her. "Don't make me regret this."

In the morning, when she woke up, there was an envelope on her bedside table. She was equally excited to see what was in there and shocked that he didn't give it to her himself.

From the envelope, she pulled out the piece of hard paper. The message simply read _'Just in case_' in his familiar penmanship. She tipped the envelope over and a ticket to New Orleans spilled into her hand. No set date. Just an open invitation to join him.

* * *

A/N: Seriously facepalm. I felt like such a dummy. So what do you think? I haven't rewatched the finale (just the Klaroline scene so many times I lost count) so my bad if the timing is off let me know and I can try to fix it.

Lol also I think I need to change the summary for this now. Would it bother anyone if I did? I know sometimes I search for fics using what I remember from the summary so if I changed it that could be a problem but I don't think that the summary really fits anymore either. So let me know what you prefer and I'll go with whatever works. As always love to hear your comments. As some of you know I went on a roadtrip this weekend (and holla for not being the driver!) that is to say that I got some quality writing time this weekend so look forward to a lot of posts from me this week.


	4. Mind the Phone

Title: Moments of Clarity  
Author: mystic_blue17  
Summary: "Caroline is going to learn this valuable lesson: Sometimes when you get what you want, it's not actually what you want." –Candice Accola. Caroline claimed Klaus could go but they just couldn't, wouldn't leave it like that. (based on 421 and going forward)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profit from writing about them.  
A/N: No one protested so I changed the summary. Hopefully that worked for everyone. Here is another chapter. I really excited about the next few chapters of this story. I can't wait for you to read two in particular but we have to lay the groundwork before that can happen. Wait I take it back 3 interactions to look forward to. That being said, I still like this chapter a lot. A bit of a switch from the regular structure of the story.

* * *

"Come on mate. Come out. Come out wherever you are." he taunted/threatened as he walked down the dark alleyway stalking his prey. He usually enjoyed the hunt but he didn't have time for this tonight. "Some of us have things to do tonight. You are making me late for a very important appointment."

Back in Mystic Falls, Caroline indulged in a nightcap after eating dinner with her mom. She finished off her glass of blood and checked the time. 8:23 p.m.

She huffed out a breath and dialed out his number. It rang three times before he picked up.

"Hello sweetheart. Sorry I am running a bit behind schedule." He said cutting her off before she could start in on him.

The young werewolf took the distraction of his phone as an opportunity to bolt. But Klaus was too fast for him. He grabbed him by the scruff of his neck and pulled him to a stop.

Although his voice was steady, Caroline could hear the sound of frantic movement over the phone. The werewolf was trying to fight Klaus' hold with everything he had.

"That's ok?" She said tentatively. "Klaus?"

"Mind the phone." He said sharply to the youth who was still struggling reaching up to Klaus' face trying to impair his vision. She heard a crack of bones and cringed.

Caroline looked at her phone confused. "What?"

"Now tell your friends to stay away from me and mine." Klaus warned him darkly. "Oh sorry sweetheart. Not you. Keep talking. I'm listening. " His tone infused with warmth, a stark contrast to seconds before.

"Klaus…" She said amping up to question him.

"They are the ones coming after me." He said defensively. "And I abhor loose ends."

She sighed. "Should I call you back?" She bit her lip in worry.

"No. If Elijah isn't fussing too much with his suit, I only have to deal with this rascal." He continued on easily, swiftly knocking the youth unconscious, dropping him onto the dirty alleyway. "So how was your day?"

"Are we going to talk about what just happened?"

"I wasn't planning on it. No."

She huffed but decided to let it go. Based on his side of the conversation, it seemed like Klaus didn't kill anyone. "Good. I had lunch with Elena and Jeremy today."

"And how is the recently returned hunter? Any urges to kill you or his sister?" He questioned.

She furrowed her brow. She hadn't thought of it. "No everything seemed pretty normal."

"Well as normal as life in Mystic Falls can be. Resurrected family members and all."

"As if you're one to talk." She said smartly.

"Touché." She could hear him smiling. "Speaking of, any word from Rebekah?"

"Nothing. Not that I care to investigate too much. She and Matt are God knows where doing I don't want to know."

As he was leaving the alleyway four dark figures approached him. They attacked simultaneously.

Instead of a response to her comment, he gave a short yell as one figure started chanting. His brain began to pound as they worked their magic.

"Jeez ok I won't talk about your sister's love life."

"No." he said through gritted teeth. "Sweetheart let me call you back. It seems there is surprise twist."

"Klaus? Should I call someone? Elijah? Or Rebekah? I'm sure I could get in contact with one of them." She said panic filling her voice.

"You wound me, I can handle this." He assured her.

"If you don't call me back in 20 minutes I am going to start a phone tree that will make telemarketers jealous." She said sternly.

"Not to worry. This should take me 5. It's just easier with two hands. Talk to you soon." The phone disconnected.

Sure enough four minutes later her phone rang again. He deflected her questions about the situation instead reassuring her that he was fine.

She sighed and asked "Who would be stupid enough to pick a fight with you?"

"A question for another time." He continued on. "But don't linger on it sweetheart. They were dealt with quickly. In case you ever come for a visit or to stay."

"Klaus."

"I know but it can't hurt to remind you." He said innocently.

"Well since you are back to flirting with me, I assume you are in the clear then?" she quipped.

"It looks like we are done for the night."

She involuntarily let out a sigh of relief. "I ruined my nails for you!" She burst looking down at her left hand. As she waited for him to call her back, she worriedly picked at her nails to the point of ruin.

"I'm sorry, love. You lost me." He said confused.

"I was worried about you and I took it out on my nails. You owe me a manicure!" She said indignantly.

He laughed as he once again set out to leave the alleyway, this time with no interruptions. He listened as she griped about how it would take days to fix her nails and how it was all his fault. He may have rolled his eyes a few times as they continued in their conversation while he made his way back to his home.

A few days later, Klaus received a headset for his phone. Attached to it was a little note.

'_For the next time you need to fight while we talk.-Caroline' _

He laughed genuinely. That was his first present from her.

* * *

A/N: How did you like it? I thought it would be good to make Caroline to go out there for him. I swear my Klaus is so in love with Caroline that he is just a softie like almost too much. I like it but it is good to show that he isn't alone in that. Caroline has a soft spot for him too. And that nail/manicure thing? I just felt like that was sooo Caroline. haha Ideally I will be posting a chapter of TAE next. It's not quite fleshed out. So it may be a one shot. Let's see where the muse takes me.


	5. Take a Picture

Title: Moments of Clarity  
Author: mystic_blue17  
Summary: "Caroline is going to learn this valuable lesson: Sometimes when you get what you want, it's not actually what you want." –Candice Accola. She claimed he could go but they just couldn't, wouldn't leave it like that. (based on 421 and going forward)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profit from writing about them.  
A/N: No to preblow your mind or anything but I love this one. I hope you do too!

* * *

"Of course when I want you to work you don't." Klaus grumbled. "Hold on sweetheart." The frustration was clear in his words.

"There is a button in the corner that will turn on the camera. It, you know, looks like a camera." She said trying to help him along the process. She had made it look like child's play. Within seconds, her face had popped up on his screen.

"I'm feared literally around the world and this is what stumped me."

She laughed. He smiled at the sight of her. The camera flickered on just in time for her to see him start to smile

"Haza! You figured it out." She cheered perhaps a little mockingly.

"There's my girl." he said aloud without thinking.

She blushed and averted her eyes. Caroline cleared her throat and quickly recovered. "So this is a web chat old man."

"Thanks for that." he said rolling his eyes.

"I saw that."

"You were meant to." He said blatantly.

She laughed and he quickly joined her.

"I'll have you know I have done this before but computers can be rather fickle." Klaus said.

They continued their conversation in the normal way they did. She told him about her day not sparing any details. She prompted him to talk about his. He answered but truthfully he was soaking up all the details of her from the curl of her hair to the pinkness of her lips. It had been far too long since he had seen her.

"And then I thought would it be so bad if I punched her in the face?" She waited for Klaus to, no doubt, encourage her baser instincts. When he didn't respond, she tried to get his attention. She snapped her fingers. "Klaus. Klaus! Hello? Did my computer freeze? Can you hear me?"

"Sorry love, just enjoying the view." He finally answered.

"Take a picture. It will last longer." She quipped.

He smiled deviously. She face palmed in anticipation of his next question.

"Can I?" He questioned thrilled by technology and the turn of events.

"I have to go. Dinner with the girls!" She said suddenly rushing to end the conversation.

"I did notice you are looking particularly lovely tonight. I was wondering if absence really does make the heart grown fonder." He cajoled.

She shot him a look and grabbed her mouse intending to end the call.

"Wait! Tell me how then you go off with your friends." He exclaimed.

She rolled her eyes but relented, quickly explaining how to do a screen capture briefly posing for him covering half the screen so only a slice of her face showed to which he complained about saying "Come on now sweetheart. Give me a real picture."

She answered by sticking her tongue out at him. He laughed then took the picture.

She reacted to his laughter with a little smile on her lips. He deemed that her Klaus smile and captured the moment.

She looked at the time and realized she really did to end the conversation. "Ok I have to go. I'm going to be late."

"Goodnight love. Thanks for the technology lesson." He said graciously.

"You're welcome."

* * *

A/N: Did you like it? Did you? I wrote this one before chapter 4. I wanted them to be a bit closer before we got visual but yay it's finally here. I really hope you enjoyed it as much as I do. And yes I couldn't help but put in the Klaus smile. You know the one! Haha Please let me know what you think. Reviews, messages I'll take it all! ;)


	6. What's worse than waiting for you

Title: Moments of Clarity  
Author: mystic_blue17  
Summary: "Caroline is going to learn this valuable lesson: Sometimes when you get what you want, it's not actually what you want." –Candice Accola. She claimed he could go but they just couldn't, wouldn't leave it like that. (based on 421 and going forward)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profit from writing about them.  
A/N: I have literally been thinking about doing this since I wrote the first chapter. Thankfully it is finally here!

* * *

"Hello?" She answered the phone. Her voice groggy as the shrill ring of her phone pulled her from a deep sleep. Caroline mentally cursed herself for forgetting to switch her phone onto silent. She cracked her eyes open just a sliver to check her clock on her bedside table and groaned.

"Caroline love!" Klaus' voice burst through the phone line. There was such exuberance to his greeting. He continued on, trying to convince her that now was a great time for a video chat. Caroline noticed a definite slur to his voice and pieced things together quickly.

"Klaus." She said. "Are you seriously drunk dialing me right now?"

"Well I am calling you and I can tell you I'm not completely sober." He said in a singsong voice. He stumbled away from the party that was being held in his honor. He slid out a door leading to a parlour room. He had the room to himself which helped keep his spinning head focused on Caroline's voice.

She let out a little sigh although she couldn't help the smile tugging on her lips. "Why are you hammered on a Tuesday night? Or Wednesday morning maybe? "

"Cause for celebration love!" He exclaimed somewhat brokenly. "Something great happened tonight." He said basking in the glow of victory.

"Well yay you but I am going back to sleep now." She then yawned which further drove the point home.

"Come on now love."

"Klaus. I'm tired. I have to get up early tomorrow. In case you forgot, I do have to set up for the annual dance competition tomorrow." She reminded him.

He had forgotten. But truthfully, she had no real idea of what he was up to in the city. Half of him was nervous that if she knew what happening, she would try to interfere. The other half worried that she wouldn't even care.

"Oh the silly little events that town hosts. Tomorrow there is going to be a street jazz festival here. Fair superior to a dance competition." He boasted.

"Elitist." She quipped.

"Maybe. Or maybe I just know that you are more than that town."

"And you never let me forget it." She shook her head even though he couldn't see her.

"And you make me wait anyways." His buzz was still pretty high. He sounded amused, not bitter.

"I never asked you to." She pointed out.

The large amount of alcohol in his body allowed him to be very honest. "Just the same, I will. This hardly even bothers me. You know what's worse than waiting for you?"

Her hand twisted her blanket anxiously. Sometimes when they talked, she could actually feel the turn in their conversation as they went into deeper territory. To her, it always felt like the first drop of a roller coaster.

His intoxicated mind barreled on, despite her lack of response. "Never knowing I would find you. If I knew, I think I would have been different. I think I would have done it if I knew I would meet you Caroline. Maybe then we wouldn't have to wait."

Yup there was that feeling in her stomach. "But maybe then you wouldn't be you." She offered.

"And that's alright with you?" He felt his vulnerability flair up. He was very grateful that no one had come looking for him to hear this conversation.

"You are unapologetically you. It's kinda one of the things I like most about you." She answered honestly. "Well at least you are usually. I think drunk Klaus is a little less self-assured than sober Klaus."

"The former is more present than the latter." He then seemed to realize the implication of her words. "Soooooo what else do you like about me?" he asked gleefully.

"And on that note, I'm going back to bed." She said smartly. "Goodnight Klaus."

He let out a sound that she could only classify as a manly version of 'awww' then said softly. "Sweet dreams love."

* * *

A/N: Ahh the drunk dial. So fun! I hope you all like it. Short and sweet, hopefully funny as well. If you enjoyed it, let me know. I'm toying with the idea of having Caroline drunk dial him too. I mean fair is fair right? ;)


	7. For me, it's you

Title: Moments of Clarity  
Author: mystic_blue17  
Summary: "Caroline is going to learn this valuable lesson: Sometimes when you get what you want, it's not actually what you want." –Candice Accola. She claimed he could go but they just couldn't, wouldn't leave it like that. (based on 421 and going forward)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profit from writing about them.  
A/N: Can you believe that this was mostly from that road trip I took weeks ago? So we are forging ahead with a new chapter for MOC.

* * *

"You!" Her voice explodes over the phone line.

"Yes Caroline?" He answers patiently.

"You just waltzed in here and saved the day." Her voice raising higher with every word.

"I don't see the need for the anger love." Klaus says in a serene tone.

"Then you give me that 'gift' ." Caroline says the words more accusingly than gratefully.

Klaus thought this was a strange and delayed reaction to allowing Tyler to return. "Which I thought you wanted. I don't think I need to tell you I would rather that boy never got the privilege of seeing you again."

She continued on as if he didn't even say anything. "And you said that thing to me. "

He was hit by understanding. "Now we are getting to the crux of the matter aren't we?" He answered knowingly.

"Yes!" She exclaimed. "People don't say that to people."

"Why?" Klaus asked simply.

"Why?" Her voice reaching a high pitch. "Because you basically... Last love. That's a big freaking deal."

"True."

"Now you see where I am coming from!" Caroline exclaimed at the validation.

"You didn't let me finish. People don't say that to other people. But I would say that to _you_ Caroline." He finished earnestly.

She waited a beat trying to control her racing mind. She glanced down at her hands at the opened envelopes. "I'm freaking out." She admitted.

"You don't say." Humor infused his voice.

"Stop it. I don't even know why you like me." Caroline answered. She threw the envelopes across the room watching the papers fall to the ground.

"Actually we have been over this before." Klaus pointed out.

"Practically forever ago."

"Your gift for arithmetic prevails again." He said trying to make a joke to lighten the mood.

Unfortunately she was beyond that. "See that's what I mean! What if you think you know me and I'm just not that person?"

"You are." He paused, trying to decide how far was too far. He settled on simplicity. "Caroline for me, it's you."

His straightforward words felt so honest but there was still a part of her holding back. "I want to believe you."

"Then believe it. Believe me. " He implored her.

"I don't want to disappoint you." She said in a small voice.

"I can't imagine how that could even be possible."

"Are you going to change your mind? God I sound so insecure." The question spewed from her involuntarily. She cringed at her words. This Caroline barely ever made an appearance anymore.

He sighed "I don't know where this is coming from but rest assured, I lived a thousand years and never met anyone like you before. So no I'm not going to change my mind. It's you Caroline, whenever you are ready for me. "

His words soothed her crushed ego. Something about his impassioned speech finally got through to her. Something in her clicked back into place. She was Caroline Forbes! She had the baddest Original hybrid bending to her will, everyone else be damned. "Freak out over. Sorry for spazzing on you." She said quickly, fairly embarrassed after her little rant.

"It's alright love. Can I ask what brought this on?" He questioned gently, unwilling to send her on a downward spiral again but genuinely curious.

"It's stupid." Caroline mumbled into the phone.

"Why don't you let me be the judge of that?"

She weighed her embarrassment against his vast persistence and just admitted. "I didn't get into my safety school." She said relenting.

Klaus felt his lips quirk the realization that her minor meltdown was over a little college acceptance. She was always surprising him. "Oh sweetheart."

"Yea I know it's a silly human thing but still." She had called him when the sting of rejection was still fresh. He had somehow become the one person she called for anything.

"Are you suitably reassured that I want you? Because I could talk to you ad nauseam about the future we could, _will_ have together. Perhaps tell you of the plans I have made when you finally join me." His voice practically oozing with charm.

"Ambitious much?" She laughed at him, feeling like for the first time since she got the rejection letter.

He grinned at the sound of her laughter. "Yes I think it will take about a decade or more to do everything on my list." He said playing it nonchalantly. "I believe I promised you Paris. We would at least spend several months there. The food, the wine, the art."

"Alright I hear you! Open invitation from six months ago until the end of time." She interrupted him then changed the subject. "Now just tell me about your day and we can forget that the first part of the conversation happened."

Klaus decides to indulge her by answering. When they end the call, Klaus is practically whistling. Bottom line, Caroline would not be freaking out about his expectations unless she was genuinely thinking about living up to them. That was more than enough to keep a smile on his face.

* * *

A/N: Bam! The Caroline freak out. I mean we knew I was going to make her get all neurotic on him right? That quality about her is absolutely one of my fav things to throw around especially with Klaus. They are quite a pair. I tried to keep it short and sweet! Straight to the point but also sorta not. I was having some trouble with the flow of the dialogue. I think it worked still. Please review! I would love to hear what you think.


	8. Don't take that the wrong way

Title: Moments of Clarity  
Author: mystic_blue17  
Summary: "Caroline is going to learn this valuable lesson: Sometimes when you get what you want, it's not actually what you want." –Candice Accola. She claimed he could go but they just couldn't, wouldn't leave it like that. (based on 421 and going forward)

Disclaimer: I don't own these characters or plots nor do I plan on receiving any profit from writing about them.  
A/N: MOC is my little baby that could. I have never gotten 50+ reviews for anything so thanks guys! That felt like a moment for me. This is an intentionally (maybe even especially) cute chapter just to say thanks. I was going to do a more tumultuous plot first but for 50+ reviews I figure you guys deserve something just short, sweet and just straight up adorable (hopefully!).

* * *

"So then she reprimanded me for not getting something right that she didn't even tell me to do. It's so stupid. I really want to whip something at her!" Caroline ranted on about her boss at the college book store. Her hands making frantic moves. Her hair flew through the air as she shook her head. He noted that her hair was straight, reminding him of their first date.

Across many miles away, on the other side of a camera, Klaus smiled indulgently at her as he listened intently to her words. Klaus tried to push for the video chat as often as possible. Her animated expression delighted him. And it was fun to be on this side of Caroline's anger. He especially liked the visual without the guilt.

She continued to vent about her day at work, he internally fathomed at her choice. She had taken it upon herself to get a job to make ends meet. Even with the help of her scholarship, money was tight. He could understand her aggravation but on the other hand, he knew there were several perfectly acceptable vampire ways to get out of that particular bind. But Caroline refused to take that path. It was both confusing and so _good_ of her. It was so perfectly embodied Caroline to him.

"How can I help you love?" He asked. He found that he liked being person she went to for her problems. And just because she was above it didn't mean that he was.

"Nothing." She sighed. There was a hint of longing in it. "Just … thanks for listening to me rant. That was enough." She finished.

"Not a problem. You know I like to see you passionate about something even if it is about the newest villain in your life. Tell me again how she is so much worse than me." He said, humor infusing his words.

Caroline let out a laugh and felt her anger start to dissipate. As she glazed at him through the camera, she took a moment to take in the little details that her anger previously prevented her from seeing. She was comforted by the familiar sight of his worn grey tee. His hair was just this side of unruly. His hands gently clasped complete with freckles of paint. She wondered briefly what he was painting. She ignored the question of who was inspiring him these days.

Caroline felt an emotion welling up. "I miss you." She confessed in one breath.

He gaped at her. Caroline slapped her hands over her mouth as if it would make the words come back.

"Don't take that the wrong way!" She exclaimed.

"That you miss me? I think there is only one way to take it." He said with a grin on his face. He opened his mouth to continue.

She cut him off before he could make her any grand offers."You are still there and I'm still here." She pointed out unnecessarily.

"Yes Caroline, geographically we are exactly where we were at the beginning of this conversation. " His dimples were out in full force. It was not helping her tamp down her wistful feelings.

He continued on. "I'm really quite happy that you aren't emotionally as far away. I think I have made it pretty clear I miss you too."

"Klaus," She looked down too shy to say it into his piercing eyes. "I think it is pretty obvious that in that, we aren't … you aren't completely alone. "

After a few seconds of silence, Caroline glanced up to see him positively grinning at her. Anytime she admitted her feelings to him, it felt like a huge accomplishment even if he needled it out of her. "Thanks love."

"Your welcome I guess." She said bashfully.

"So when in the next time you are working with that evil woman?" He asked.

* * *

A/N: So this was a lil bit inspired by real life. My boss was being a you know what but sadly I didn't have a positively dreamy brit to video chat/vent to (if only!) but it was fun to write at the very least. I hope you liked it. I really think that we started the next phase of this fic. I'm excited to see where we are going to go from here. Please feel free to comment. I would love to hear what you guys think. And always requests or suggestions are always welcomed.


End file.
